


Якорь

by evansforgotten



Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansforgotten/pseuds/evansforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэму хотелось свободы, он ее получил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Якорь

Он менялся. Неутомимо, вслед за миром; порой едва заметно, в иные дни изменения были столь очевидны, что тело казалось клеткой, а разум — птицей, рвущейся в небеса. Ему хотелось свободы. Пьянящей, обжигающей и оттого, должно быть, столь манящей. Без надзора старшего брата и едва ли мудрых советов отца. Сэму хотелось выбирать. Самостоятельно. 

Он закрывал глаза и представлял себя за тысячи километров от очередного мотеля, пропахшего потом и разбившимися мечтами. В однотипных коробках, которые они меняли так часто, что и не сосчитать, Сэм чувствовал, пожалуй, сильнее остальных этот шлейф чужих жизней, которые оставляли предыдущие постояльцы. И от этого запаха становилось дурно. И хотелось бежать. Там, куда вели его мечты, было место постоянству и определенности. Было место для него самого.

— Я поступаю в колледж.

Порой верные решения самые тяжелые. Вот уже вторую неделю они не меняют место локации, и Сэм решается. Эта призрачная стабильность подкрепляет его уверенность, придает сил. Его голос почти не дрожит, но поднять глаза он все же не решается. Отец молчит. Плохой признак. Сэм косится на брата. Дин сосредоточен на еде, его скулы напряжены, пока он жует. Кажется, он не обратил внимания на слова Сэма. Но того не обманешь, он слишком хорошо знает брата. В первую очередь труднее всего уезжать от Дина. Он всегда рядом, как часть тела; единственная постоянная константа в жизни Сэма, которая держит его здесь, среди живых и разумных людей. 

— Заявление я уже заполнил. Вступительные на следующей неделе, — продолжает Сэм. Раз уж начал, пути назад нет. Дин перестает жевать и откладывает приборы. Он не смотрит на брата, его взгляд прожигает пустующий стул напротив. Место, которое могла бы занимать мама. Место, которое никто никогда не займет. Отец по-прежнему молчалив и подозрительно спокоен. 

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — не выдерживает Сэм и шипит, как драный кот. Атакует первым.

— Вздор, — цедит отец. Он поворачивается к Сэму, и взгляд полон плохо сдерживаемой ярости. Добавлять он ничего не намерен. И так сказал достаточно. Но Сэм так не считает. Он смеется, горько, с надрывом, и смотрит почему-то на Дина. С упреком. 

— В самом деле?! — в отличие от Джона, Сэм готов сорваться на крик. Подумать только, достаточно лишь слова, и он уже на взводе. Дни, месяцы, годы раздражения, подобно лавине, обрушиваются на него, и он чувствует, как готов высказать все. Он не сдерживается, забрасывает обвинениями, словно пулеметной очередью. Отец в долгу не остается, и если бы не Дин, они точно поубивали бы друг друга. 

Но из Дина фиговый посредник, и Сэм уезжает тем же вечером. Хлопает дверью нарочито громко и ни разу не оборачивается, даже когда Дин зовет его. "Сэмми". По-свойски и с ноткой мольбы. 

Но Сэм свой выбор сделал.

***

Чикаго встречает его промозглым ветром и великолепием высоток. Путешествуя, они с отцом редко посещали большие города. Но Сэм всегда считал: если ты хочешь незаметно раствориться, езжай в большой город, которому все равно, был ты или не был. Там легко потеряться, слиться с толпой, стать частью огромного живого организма. Именно о такой жизни Сэм мечтал. Наверное.

В кампусе не готовы заселить Сэма раньше результатов экзамена, но готовы помочь в поисках приличной гостиницы. Денег у Сэма немного, и всего неделя, чтобы немного подзаработать. Он неприхотлив, его не пугает суровый босс или тяжелые условия труда. Всяко лучше беглой жизни с отцом и братом. Он устраивается помощником в продуктовый магазин недалеко от кампуса. Вкус свободы будоражит, дурманит, и Сэм боится лишний раз вздохнуть. Вдруг спугнет удачу. Но вслед за эйфорией приходят беспокойный сон, тяжесть на сердце и спутанные мысли. Он вспоминает или не может забыть, как Дин окликнул его. Голос брата — единственное, что заставляет Сэма чувствовать себя виноватым. Ему кажется, будто он обрек Дина на вечные муки. Сделав выбор, не оставил выбора ему. Но сколько можно находиться в рабстве, слепо следуя воли отца? Дин, быть может, не умеет по-другому, а вот Сэм готов рискнуть. И недовольный голос, грызущий его с самого приезда, смолкает.

***

Экзамены ему удается сдать без проблем. Он в десятке лучших. Стоило ожидать. За хорошие результаты полагается полная стипендия, отдельная комната и косые взгляды будущих сокурсников. 

Сэму чуждо внимание, как и большие компании. После церемонии посвящения в первокурсники, он стремится поскорее уйти, спрятаться в кокон одеял и хорошенько выспаться. Но чем дальше он отдаляется от актового зала, тем настойчивее голосок в его голове требует позвонить Дину. Они не разговаривали уже больше двух недель, и если честно, Сэм скучает. Он почти физически ощущает, как ему не хватает брата. Но он убежден, что необходимо пережить этот период сепарации, дабы вступить во взрослую жизнь со спокойной душой. Он хотел свободы, он ее получил. Но голос разума сегодня явно не в главных ролях, и Сэм решает пропустить по стаканчику в местном баре, утихомирить разбушевавшееся подсознание и оголенные нервы.

Он с трудом находить свободное местечко в переполненном людьми баре. Здесь шумно, пахнет разбавленным счастьем и табаком, но Сэм решает остаться. Нет лучше места, чтобы отвлечься. Рядом с ним за барную стойку присаживается смутно знакомый парнишка: кучерявые волосы, потерянный взгляд пронзительно голубых глаз, рубашка в мелкий рисунок и не прикуренная сигарета во рту. Сэм видел его на церемонии. Кажется, это его новый сокурсник.

— Пива, — заказывает он и кидает равнодушный взгляд на Сэма, и последний понимает, что чересчур долго рассматривал соседа.

— Если ты ищешь приятеля на ночь, ничем не смогу тебе помочь, — сразу переходит к делу парень. Сэм даже не сразу находится, что ответить.

— Что..? Боже, нет. Я... Мне показалось, я видел тебя сегодня на церемонии посвящения сегодня. Ну, знаешь, Чикагский университет, — и Сэм неопределенно махает рукой в сторону двери.

— А-а, — тянет парень и делает глоток пива. — Я Лип.

— Сэм, — смущенно улыбается Сэм. Лип же кажется привыкшим к подобным разговорам.

— Тебя что часто пытаются снять в баре? Не пойми меня не правильно...

— Я вырос в гетто, чувак. Это нормально, — Лип улыбается уголком губ и поднимает свой стакан. Они чокаются, и разговор завязывается. Сэму на удивление легко делится наболевшим с едва знакомым парнем. На первый взгляд у них ничего общего. Лип типичный проблемный подросток с задатками гения, Сэм нетипичный охотник с задатками праведника. Но оба они хотят от жизни большего, а получают то, что получают. 

— Знаешь, моя семья просто сумасшедшая, — смеется Лип. Кажется, это уже шестой стакан пива. Сэм перестал считать после третьего.

— Ты просто не общался с моей.

— Твой отец алкоголик, а у матери биполярное? Не думаю.

— Как насчет отца — фанатика, посвятившего всю жизнь поискам фантомного убийцы матери, которая сгорела в пожаре, когда мне едва исполнился год?

— Воу, полегче, приятель, — Лип хмурится, и тут же заливается заразительным смехом.

— Подумать только, — отсмеявшись, начинает Сэм, — меряемся, кому с семьей повезло меньше.

— Выпьем за это, — Лип поднимает бокал, и это точно последний: он едва успевает донести его до рта, как сваливается с высокого стула.

 

***  
Он привыкает долго. Возможно, даже слишком. Сам себе Сэм кажется диким зверем, взятым людьми на воспитание. Он будто заново учится жить. Без опоры брата и строгих указаний отца делать выбор оказывается непросто, но на помощь приходит Лип. 

Тот, конечно, тоже ошибается, путем проб и ошибок, пытается найти верный путь. Порой Липу хочется сдаться. Сэм видит, как тот напряженно сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек, пока разговаривает со старшей сестрой по телефону. Жизнь Галлагеров никогда не была спокойной, она может разрушится в мгновение ока, словно карточный домик, пока каждый из них не отстраивает все заново. Пока Лип не поступил в колледж, Фиона не нашла приличную работу, Йен не прошел курс лечения, а младшие не взялись за ум. Сэм наблюдал за ними и невольно учился выбираться даже из самых тупиковых ситуаций. 

Они с Липом стали по-настоящему хорошими друзьями. Сэм приезжал к нему гостить летом, и жизнь была беззаботной и удивительной. Прошлое не давало о себе знать, и Сэм не стремился его ворошить.

— У вас все серьезно? — они сидят с Липом на крыльце дома Галлагеров, потягивают теплое пиво и лениво наблюдают за жизнью района. Палящее солнце разморило, усыпило бдительность и странным образом успокоило. 

— С кем? — Лип притворяется, что не понял вопроса. Он часто так делает, если хочет уйти от ответа, и Сэму приходится продолжать задавать наводящие вопросы, чтобы получить ответ.

— С Амандой, — но сегодня он выбирает простой путь.

— Должно быть, — Лип пожимает плечами. Его университетская подружка мало его интересует, как и жизнь за пределами этого дома. Он существует здесь и сейчас, а будущее не стоит размышлений. Так считает Лип. Или сам Сэм. Сэм уже не знает, где его жизнь, а где жизнь Липа. Он погрузился слишком глубоко в чужой мир, принял желаемое за действительное и подменил свою мечту чужой. Но нетрезвый разум не улавливает этих связей, и Сэму ровным счетом все равно. Он просто интересуется, чтобы чем-то интересоваться.

— Ты не собираешься позвонить брату? — неожиданно спрашивает Лип. Они редко поднимают тему семьи Сэма. В основном потому, что Сэм не хочет ее поднимать. Он все еще не уверен, как относится к той части жизни, от которой его отделяют три года университета.

— Не стоит, — делает попытку отмахнуться Сэм.

— Вы ведь с ним довольно близки, почему нет?

— Слишком много воды утекло, — пожимает плечами Сэм. Лип усмехается.

— Никогда не поздно наладить отношения, — замечает он.

— Тебе легко говорить, вы с Йеном всегда были на одной стороне.

— Скорее, это я всегда был на его стороне. Послушай, мой брат совершал множество ошибок. Даже выдавал себя за меня. Когда я уехал в колледж, многое изменилось, мы отдалились, но если я что и понял: семья — это не якорь, который тянет тебя на дно, она напротив держит тебя на плаву.

— Ох, заткнись, философ, — Сэм легонько толкает Липа в плечо, и оба хохочут, словно в первый день знакомства.

Может, и стоит позвонить Дину.

***

Он меняется. День за днем ставит новый рекорд, растет над собой и на периферии сознания чувствует: чего-то не хватает. Раньше Сэму казалось, что достаточно освободиться, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым. Достаточно выбрать иной путь, отличный от того, что уготовил им отец. Они гонялись за призраками из прошлого слишком долго, толком не понимая, чего хотят и куда идут. Но теперь, когда, казалось бы, мечта осуществилась, Сэм вдруг понял, что все это бессмысленно без Дина рядом. Некому искренне радоваться успехам Сэма, некому подставить плечо, когда нет сил идти. Есть Лип, но у него своя семья, своя жизнь и своя суета. И без этого пресловутого якоря Сэм чувствует себя потерянным. Комната кажется огромной, а жизнь пустой. Не хватает константы. Но Сэм слишком горд, чтобы позвонить первым, и чувство одиночества только растет.

***

Дин приезжает сам. 

Его машину сложно не заметить. Она легко выделяется на фоне простеньких седанов. Сэм поначалу даже не верит — вдруг галлюцинация. Дин тормозит напротив дома Галлагеров, где Сэм проводит каждое лето, и неспешно выходит из машины.

— Собирайся, Сэмми, — голос Дина, знакомый до боли, чуть хрипит. Должно быть, он взволнован не меньше брата. Сэм в растерянности смотрит на него, его одолевают смешанные чувства. 

— Пора домой, — добавляет Дин, и Сэм сдается.


End file.
